hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shoji Koda
Shoji Koda (ショジ コダ Shoji Koda'):' is member #5 of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties. His physical strength ranks sixth in the group. He is a descendant of Tengu Tribe. Appearance Shoji is a tall red-skinned man with long white hair that he keeps combed back but also tied into a wild bushy ponytail. He has a somewhat sinister-looking appearance, such as fierce-looking eyes and sharp pointy teeth. Being a member of the Tengu Tribe, his most notable trait is his very long nose. He wears a black shirt and white pants along with a white jacket. For footwear, he uses one-tooth tengu-geta. He appears to have a large mole or piercing embedded in his forehead. Shoji has a spider tattoo, symbolizing his position as Troupe member #5, on his left shoulder. Personality Shoji appears to have quite the problematic personality and a careless approach to life. He is carefree and reckless in nature. He comes of as violent, fight-loving, and rude to others, especially towards the other Troupe members and combined with his overly excited expressions and openly loud personality, he often comes across as a comedic character in the Troupe. He is very short-tempered and that makes him lash out at anything or anyone with no concern for his surroundings or the consequences. He loves fighting so much, he is willing to travel anywhere to find an opponent strong enough to face him. He also has no problem with killing innocence to boaster his strength. He considers fighting fun, and tries to get as much fun as he can, even taking deadly risks to drag out fights for as long as possible even limiting his skills in order to make fights last longer, such as releasing up to three blaster orbs rather then releasing all seven at once. He constantly smiles when engaging in a fight with a formidable opponent. Due to his love for fighting he is extremely selfish and unreasonable when it comes to settling a score in a fight with another. in battle, a more predatory side of him apparently takes over, and he howls, licks his lips, and mocks and laughs at his prey. Aside from this hot headed and reckless persona, Shoji is can be very level headed when it comes to Troupe missions and orders. As he will follow his leaders commands without getting overly excited and breaking away from any well devised plans. When he lashes out in anger at another Troupe member, he tends to backs down easily when someone interferes and gives him a logical reason to what he is lashing out for and will quickly calm down and says to forget about it. Background Shoji was a member of the Tengu Tribe, a tribe that lived out in the mountains near the Dark Continent. It is unknown when he left his tribe and how he came to join the Phantom Troupe, as well as his reasons for joining it. Abilities & Powers Shoji seems to prefer to fight with his Nen blaster orbs in combat, their number, speed, and power usually being enough to overpower his opponent. Enhanced Strength: Shoji has shown, on different occasions to be quite strong. Ranking sixth in arm-wrestling among the Phantom Troupe. His physical might is enough for him to clash with Cazzar on even terms. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Despite his bulky appearance, Shoji has significant speed. Advanced Agility: Shoji can run on the side of buildings and jump horizontally from one to another. Advanced Stamina: Keen Intellect: Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Shoji is able to engage in close combat as well, as demonstrated during his playful bout with Cazzar. Nen Shoji is an Emitter. As a member of the Troupe, he is feared as a very powerful Nen user. He appears to have a large amount of aura }''' |- ! style="background-color:Gold" | | style="background-color:Gold" |Shoji |} Battles Quotes Trivia